


Designated Driver

by Caiti (Caitriona_3)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Darcy Lewis Bingo, Gen, Mood Board, Pre-Relationship, WinterHawk Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/pseuds/Caiti
Summary: They're roommates and friends . . . which means they enjoy giving each trouble.  Will they ever get a clue to take that final step?
Relationships: Clint Barton & Darcy Lewis, James "Bucky" Barnes & Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes & Darcy Lewis
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20
Collections: Darcy Lewis Bingo, Winterhawk Bingo Round Two





	Designated Driver

**Author's Note:**

> Another mood board offering - if it prompts anyone to a fic, let me know! My fuzzy headcanon is in the end notes, but not a requirement.
> 
> Darcy Lewis Bingo - D5 - No Powers  
> Winterhawk Bingo - O5 - Accidental Nudity

[](https://imgur.com/9djSPas)

[](https://imgur.com/vomK2NS)

_"If you are the naked roommate, then be kind and courteous while naked. "_

~Harlan Cohen

**Author's Note:**

> So, I figure they're roommates and went out one night. Bucky ended up being the designated driver, but instead of dropping them off in the wrong house, he just dumped them both in one room. The next morning, he's up on time and working out. Clint sleeps in, then wakes up to find Darcy in his bed and probably overreacts. Later, he gets coffee and gives Bucky a cup and the expected grief after the man finishes his work out. But he doesn't bother to mention that Darcy's awake and using the bigger bath tub - so Bucky gets a surprise when he goes in to take a shower. And Darcy just plays up the whole thing.


End file.
